I'd do anything for you
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: After a potions accident, Remus is left to face the wrath of the Slytherins. Who will come to his rescue? Fluffy slash story SBRL


Title: I'd do anything for you

Author: TracyLou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Hey! Another one-shot fic about Remus and Sirius. Quite fluffy, hope you all enjoy it!

------------

"That was hilarious!" James said, laughing with Sirius and Peter.

"I didn't mean to do it" Remus answered, smiling slightly.

"It was still funny though" Sirius said, patting Remus proudly on the back. "Well done, Moony" He added.

Remus blushed slightly. He hadn't meant to spill his engorgement potion on a few Slytherins, including Severus Snape. It all started in potions and Professor Adams was writing the task for the day on the board. Remus wasn't really paying attention whilst he explained that one wrong move of the potion could cause it to explode.

Remus usually paid attention in class; he was a prefect after all but today was different. Sirius was sitting opposite him and all Remus could do was stare at the handsome boy. The way his dark hair fell into his deep blue eyes was mesmerising and Remus couldn't keep his amber orbs off of him.

For a while now, Remus Lupin had been besotted with Sirius Black. He knew Sirius didn't return his affection but that didn't bother him much, as long as he could be around the boy and be able to look at his handsome face whenever he wanted to, he was happy.

Remus began his and Peter's potion and was doing quite well. The colour was correct and the right smell was being given off. However, when Sirius' pencil flew out of his hand and landed a few inches away from Remus' desk. Remus was too transfixed by the sight of Sirius bending over to retrieve his pencil that he absent mindedly poured in too much of one of the ingredients.  

Remus' attention was drawn back to the potion when he heard a fizzing sound. He jumped up quickly and a second later, the potion exploded in the opposite direction to where the Marauders were sitting, all over the Slytherins in front of them.

Snape screamed in aggravation when he felt his hands enlarge dramatically.

"I think it was spilt on the wrong place, Snape. If you know what I mean" Sirius said, winking cheekily. Snape glared at him and looked at Crabbe and Goyle who had also been hit with the potion. (A/N: Vincent and Gregory's dads)

Crabbe's nose had grown to an enormous size and Goyle's head was expanding greatly. A few other Slytherins had been hit and they were not amused. The rest of the class howled with laughter whilst Professor Adams sent them all to the hospital wing.

Remus had received a detention for it and all the other Gryffindors were very grateful to him for the entertainment. Remus however, felt rather guilty. Even if they were Slytherins, he still felt bad about it all.

The marauders made their way to the Great Hall for dinner after they had deposited their books in their dormitories. They were still discussing the incident in Potions and congratulated Remus many times. However, Remus was starting to feel worse by the second. What if the Slytherins retaliated?

"What's wrong, Remus?" Sirius asked him, worry showing in his blue eyes.

"I'm just a bit worried that the Slytherins will be mad and do something to me" Remus answered, looking sadly at the floor.

"Don't worry, I'd never let them hurt you" Sirius replied, putting his arm around Remus' shoulders. Remus smiled at him and muttered his thanks. Sirius only dropped his arm when they arrived at the Great Hall. Remus loved the feeling of Sirius being so close to him that he was rather disappointed when he let go.

They ate their dinners and James, Peter and Sirius rose from their seats to leave but Remus stayed seated.

"I'm just going to have a chat with Lily about homework, I'll see you later" Remus said.

"Okay" Peter and James said in unison. Sirius turned to Remus and whispered to him before he left.

"Are you okay now?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Padfoot" Remus replied with a smile, which Sirius returned. Remus stayed and talked to Lily for a while until he rose from his seat, said his goodbyes and exited the Great Hall.

The corridors were empty at the moment; Remus supposed that people had returned to their common rooms. Remus thought back to how nice it felt to have Sirius' arm around him. _'Maybe I should tell him' _ he thought to himself. He walked by the History of magic classroom and suddenly felt two pairs of strong arms pull him inside. The next moment, Remus was pushed against a wall and was faced with about five Slytherins, all of which looked extremely angry.

"You think you can spill an engorgement potion on us and get away with it do you, Lupin?" Crabbe snarled, pushing Remus more firmly up against the wall.

"N-no" Remus managed to choke out.

"Good" Goyle said and he punched Remus squarely in the stomach. Remus whimpered with pain but he did not scream, he wouldn't let them know they were hurting him. His wand dropped from his pocket and rolled across the floor, out of his reach.

"You made all of them filthy Gryffindors laugh at us" Zabini said sharply.

"I'm sorry" Remus whispered. The Slytherins laughed and Zabini kicked him in the shins. Crabbe and Goyle released their grip and Remus fell to the floor in pain. Remus wished someone would come and rescue him whilst the Slytherins continued to punch and kick him.

"Help" Remus muttered weakly.

"No one's here to help you" Crabbe growled nastily. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was none other than Sirius Black.

"What's going on in-" Sirius began but was cut short when he saw Remus sprawled across the floor, badly beaten and whimpering in pain.  Sirius' eyes turned fierce and his fists clenched angrily. No one had ever seen Sirius look as mad as he did at that moment. But mad was not the right word for what Sirius was feeling at this moment. He was livid.

"Get away from him right now" Sirius snarled.

"No, why should we after what this scum did to us?" Crabbe asked.

"Because I said so" Sirius said, whipping out his wand. "If you don't I will hex you with every spell imaginable until you are only crumbs on the floor" Sirius threatened. "And don't even think about using your wands against me, you know I'm more powerful than all of you put together" Sirius added, glaring at them. The Slytherins looked at each other, scowled and left Remus and Sirius alone.

"Remus! Are you ok?" Sirius asked, dropping to his knees to stare worriedly at his friend.

"Sirius, I love-" Sirius never got to hear the rest of the sentence because Remus passed out before he could finish it. Sirius lifted Remus up into his strong arms and carried him all the way to the hospital wing.

"What on earth happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they entered.

"Long story, just help him please" Sirius said, placing Remus on a bed. Madam Pomfrey soon got to work on Remus' injuries and when she was satisfied, she slipped a potion down his throat to revive him.

Remus woke up and stared at them both groggily. "What happened?" Remus asked.

"You passed out" Sirius replied. Remus nodded and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you in any pain or discomfort?" She asked him.

"No, I feel okay" Remus replied.

"Good, I can leave you with Mr Black then" She said before leaving the room.

Remus turned to Sirius and smiled. "Thank you, for rescuing me. You were really brave standing up to them when there was five of them. What made you do it?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled and leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips. "I thought it was obvious, Remus" Sirius began, taking Remus' hand in his own. "I'd do anything for you" .

-----------------------------

A/N: Aww, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
